User blog:Wassboss/Zande warrior vs Egyptian warrior
Zande warrior: A bloodthirsty native of the zande tribe vs Egyptian warrior: The pharoh's most deadly soldiers Who is deadliest Edges Makraka vs Dagger: While the makraka is more powerful it is more of an execution weapon where as the dagger is desgined for battle: Edge Dagger Spear vs Makrigga: They are both spears but i think the egyptians spear has a longer reach. Edge Spear Bow and arrow vs Botto and pima: They are both the same weapon but one has poision arrows. Edge Botto and pima. Khopesh vs Kpinga: The kpinga has the range advantage and it is just brutal. Edge Kpinga My edge gose too the egyptian his armour will stop the poision from the pima arrows from taking effect and he will dominate the zande is close range combat. An Egyptian warrior is training with his bow in an open field. Suddenly an arrow hits him square in the chest. Fortunately his armour stops it from penetrating his skin. He pulls it out and looks in the direction of the arrow. He sees a Zande warrior standing on top of a hill bow ready to fire again. The Egyptian aims his own bow and fires hitting the zande in the side. The zande growls and pulls out the arrow and puts down his bow and pulls out his kpinga. He charges at the egyptian who fires another arrow. This time however the zande blocks it with his shield and carries on running. Once he is in the throwing range of the kpinga he throws it but the egyptian holds up his shield. The kpinga curves around the shield and hits the egyptian in the chest but once again his armour protects him from injury. He pulls out his spear and thrusts it forward but the zande jumps out of the way and pulls out his own spear. He thrusts his makrigga into the egyptian penetrating his armour and leaving a nasty wound in his leg. The egyptian roars in pain and discards his spear for his khopesh and slashes the zande’s arm. The zande is undeterred and thrusts forward but this time the egyptian blocks with his shield. He then slices it in two with the khopesh. The zande pulls out his makraka and the two warriors begin to duel. Despite having the shorter blade the zande manages to get the upper hand and disarms the zande by hooking the khopesh out of his hands and throwing it aside. The egyptian pulls out his last remaining weapon, the dagger, and waits for the zande to make the first move. The zande starts off with an over head swing but quickly changes it into an under arm stab confusing the egyptian and scoring a hit on his already injured leg. The egyptian cries in pain and the zande tries to decapitate him. The egyptian ducks under the swing and stabs the zande in the stomach. The zande coughs up blood and the egyptian yanks the dagger up cutting through the zande’s left lung and slicing his heart. The zande collapses and dies. The egyptian shouts in victory and limps off to get help for his leg. Winner Egyptian warrior Expert’s opinion The Egyptian won because his armour stopped the arrows from penetrating his skin and once in close range he dominated the Zande. Category:Blog posts